d20npcsfandomcom-20200214-history
d20 NPC Wiki:D20 NPCs by Primary Character Class/Old
This index page lists the various NPCs according to their primary character class (exluding prestige classes). Obviously, most monsters will not be listed here. Core PC Classes Barbarian Cannibal hunter CR 2 Hiesto, male half-orc Bbn5 Ogre Barbarian CR 7 Ogre Frenzied Beserker CR9 Dagda, Yagnoloth, Brb4 Half-Fiend Minotaur Brb7, CR 12 Zigglikaglack, Zeugalak Barbarian CR 20 Bard Elven Counsillor CR7 Nyaaguh, Deaf-mute Half-Orc Bard 1(humorous) Trillion, female halfling Brd2 Cleric Enkirdos, Gnome Cleric 6 Bugbear Cleric CR 7 Fnogghi Chaos-Hand, Fomorian Cleric CR 21 Orc Clr5 Troglodyte chief Abel Halfling Cleric of Death Druid Arrian Silverleaf, human male, Drd9 Fighter Drow fighter CR 2 Hobgoblin Shieldman (Fighter2) CR2 Human Sergeant, CR 2 Drow fighter CR 3 Jared o' the Highway, human ftr 2/rog 1 (CR 3) Ras Khatima, elven male, Ftr3 Drow fighter CR 4 Drow fighter CR 5 Drow fighter CR 6 Krifendorff, gnome fighter 6 Serjeant Thed of the Palace Guard, Ftr-6 CR 6 Drow fighter CR 7 Hobgoblin Champion CR 7 Lizardman Chieftain CR 7 Drow fighter CR 8 Bezzandine Triskelion, Ogre Fighter CR 9 Drow fighter CR 9 Duergar Scout CR 9 Drow fighter CR 10 Pelegon, Chariot Master Fighter13 Vampiric Goblin Blackguard CR 13 Ogre Werewolf Lord Fnogghi's Spearmen, Fomorian Giant Fighters CR 19 Legendary Warlord CR19 Thrush, Epic Fighter CR 23 Guardian of Law, axiomatic paragon fighter CR 29 Monk Dwarf Monk CR2 Paladin General Strictis, Human Paladin CR 16 Kasha D'Averton Rogue 2/Paladin 8 Succubus Paladin 6 Ranger Celestial Worg Ranger "Duskfalls Brighttooth" Elven Ranger CR4 Gnoll Hunter Malegornus, Gnome Ranger 6 CR 6 Thri-Kreen ranger CR 8 Rogue Goblin Rogue 1 CR 1/2 Hobgoblin rogue 1 CR 1 Orc Rog3/Ftr2 Sorte, male human Rog4 Wererat Rogue CR 9 Sorcerer Alooghan, kobold sorcerer 8 Human Chaos Sorcerer 17 Rakshasa Sorcerer 3 Venerable Kobold Sorcerer 13 Kobold Lich Sorcerer 13 Human Elemental Savant CR7 Human Elemental Savant CR14 Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Tarastia, human Sorc-8 Wizard Drow invoker CR 9 Kobold Wiz7 Elf Wizard L7/ Rogue L3 Frost Giant Frostmage CR 24 Ysdor, half-elven wizard Bobbynock, Gnome Wizard9 Heon, male human Wiz(Conj)3 Non-Core PC Classes Hexblade Half-fiend Hobgoblin (Hex5) CR7 Marshal Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Ninja Samurai Scout Senath, Human Scout 10 Shaman Menash, human Shaman/Sorcerer CR 9 Shugenja Spellthief Warlock Kantona, human Wrl15 Young Green Dragon Warlock 4 Warmage Hobgoblin Warmage CR1 Wu Jen NPC Classes Adept Hakrugh the Giant Shaman CR 9 Human Cultist (adept 1/warrior 1) CR1 Human Cultist Priest (adept 3/warrior 1) CR3 Aristocrat Human Landowner (Ari2) Commoner Expert Human Investigator (expert 1) Balthazar the Bookkeeper, imp expert 3 CR 3 Warrior Drow warrior CR 1 Drow warrior CR 2 Drow warrior CR 3 Drow warrior CR 4 Drow warrior CR 5 Drow Warrior CR 6 Drow Warrior 7 Experienced Guardsman Elite Guardsman CR 3 Warrior-5 Generic Human CR 1/2 Warrior Hobgoblin Archer (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Archer (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Archer Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Soldier (War2) CR1 Hobgoblin Sergeant (War3) CR2 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War4) CR3 Hobgoblin Lieutenant (War5) CR4 Hobgoblin Leader (War6) CR5 Hobgoblin Leader (War7) CR6 Hobgoblin Leader (War8) CR7 Hobgoblin Spearmen (War3) CR2 Human Cultist Guard (adept 1/warrior 2) CR2 Sergeant of the Palace Guard CR 5 War-7 Skeetles, Old Orc War 3 (CR 1) Wererat warrior 2 Prestige Classes Ankerika, Advanced Half-Fey Succubus Fiend of Blasphemy CR 17 Fnogghi's Hurlers, Fire Giant Hulking Hulers- CR 18 Human Rogue2/Swashbuckler3/Honorable Dread Pirate 4 Kanz'ztera, Advanced Half-Fiend Nymph Thrall of Graz'zt CR 21 Vampiric Catfolk Marshal 5/Master Vampire 1 Harlech, half-orc Rgr5/Occult Slayer 5; CR 10 Sergei, Swashbuckler 3/Ranger 2/Animal Lord (cat) 5; CR 10 Grandael, Succubus Consort to Graz'zt CR 32 Aginor, Fallen Solar Blackguard CR 28 No Class (Creature/Monster) Growler, Awakened Wolf CR 2 Dire Wolf (9 HD) CR4 Dire Wolf (12 HD) CR5 Petrified Treant CR 9 Tauric Medusa/ Snake CR 11 The Vestige CR 27